Broadway Bound
by Artistard3
Summary: Jade ends up getting one of her plays on broadway while she's in high school through a competition and suddenly her life seems a lot better.. Bade centric


**Hey guys. So this one might be a little AU but I don't think it's that far off because I feel like Jade has a secret emotional side that she tried to hide because she hates being vulnerable. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **leave a review about what you think/ and ideas or requests for a Oneshot. It makes me want to write more often if you leave reviews of what you think.**

 **Thank you (:**

•••••••••••••••••

Obviously Jade hated a lot of things. Something she didn't like is people who incessantly complain about trivial things that don't matter. Something else she didn't like is people that brag, which is part of the reason Tori has always gotten on her nerves.

It all started three weeks ago. Jade finished a musical that she had been working on for basically five years. It was about her own life, but the concept kept changing and she had been making the final edits for about half a year now.

She was sitting next to Beck, writing on her computer, when she finished her last sentence. After proofreading and editing for about a year, she decided it was finally finished.

She had recorded all the songs she wrote herself and made a cd of it. Beck fell asleep in his bed while she had been sitting on the couch. When she finished her last sentence, she couldn't help but grin at all the hard work she had put into it.

Sikowitz had been helping her and encouraging her to submit it to the competition where her play could potentially end up being given a trial run on off-broadway.

What people didn't know, is that Jade had known Sikowitz for about six years. She met him over the summer while he was teaching an acting camp. She got the lead in the play and from then on he's been a big part of her life, even if she didn't like to admit it.

Despite what everyone believed, Jade cared about things. Deeply. She was a perfectionist, which is why it took her five years to write the perfect play.

Sikowitz was actually the one that had told her about the competition. One of his friends had come up with the idea of starting an international playwriting competition, six years ago, and it was finally happening. The deadline was a couple weeks away.

So although it was close to dinner time, Jade grabbed Beck's car keys and drove to her house to print out her copy, and then to the post office to send it to the competition.

Beck was still asleep when she got back so she cooked them dinner and they cuddled and watched tv for the rest of the night and she forgot to mention to him that she sent her play because they were too busy doing other things such as activities without clothes.

•••

Cut to three weeks later, Jade was at home doing homework and watching her little brother. She was checking her email and saw that the competition had emailed her. It was an international competition for people of all ages, all around the world.

She hesitated before clicking the email, knowing that whatever it said, she would most likely be let down.

She couldn't help it when her mouth hung open in shock. She felt like she stopped breathing for a second when she read that she had gotten first place, gotten accepted to be director and potentially create an off broadway musical the play over the summer in New York. She felt like she was in a dream and it made no sense that her play would actually get in, nonetheless get first place. They also were donating a big chunk of money for the play to be put on.

Jade accidentally let out a squeal which made her brother look at her like she was crazy.

"I got in! My play got in! Holy fucking shit Jackson!" She yelled excitedly to her 7 year old brother.

He was about to call her out on her language, but she apologized and almost ran out the door in her excitement to go tell Beck. She forgot that she was watching Jackson, but just that moment, her mom's car pulled into the house and Jade went outside to help her bring the groceries in.

"Mom! Mom! My play got in! I actually won the contest!" She cried, tears of happiness actually coming to her eyes when she realized what this meant.

Her Dad's disapproval of her talent didn't make her doubt herself anymore. She was talented.

"Oh honey," her mom smiled. They might not have the best relationship ever, but her mom definitely supported her more than anyone in the world. (Although Beck was second to her mom). Her mom wrapped her arms around Jade and Jade clung to her, crying tears of joy for probably the first time in her whole life. It felt surreal.

••••

Jade practically went over the speed limit trying to make it to Beck's house. She knocked on the RV, and couldn't keep the grin off her face. She had never felt proud of herself before. This was new and exciting and kind of made up for all the other shit that happened in her life.

Beck opened the door and his smile grew when he saw her and saw her smile.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked after he greeted her with a kiss and let her inside.

"I submitted my play to the competition. Beck I fucking won!" She grinned, practically vibrating with a joy he had only ever seen when he told her he loved her.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" He cried. Wrapping her in a hug.

"I cried earlier today when I found out. Tears of joy. This has never happened to me before. Ever," she explained into his warm arms. Making him grin.

When she let go and they sat down on the couch, Beck literally had tears of joy in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" She asked.

He laughed out of embarrassment.

"I just feel so fucking proud of you. You're the most talented person I've ever met in my life and you deserve this more than anything. You work so hard and you've been writing this play since before we even met... and... I don't know I just am so happy you are happy," he grinned, cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

After a while, they decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. Jade told him not to mention it to any of their friends or tell anybody. This was something that she did for herself and to prove to herself that she was not worthless. By telling everyone else, it would destroy that sacredness because they would ask to read it and she wasn't ready to really share her past with any of them yet.

"How does it even work?" He asked curiously.

"It said I'm going to be the director. I don't know how the hell it will work because I'm still only sixteen but fuck it, I'll figure that out later. So I'm supposedly meeting with them over the summer but I didn't read the details. It could go into next year. Like I think I might have to miss school if I'm going to be in New York planning it. Like off broadway plays take years before you can even see them so I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm going to talk to the principal to see what I'm supposed to do," Jade rambled.

••••

It was getting close to the end of the school year and Jade basically tucked her play into the back of her mind.

The gang was trying to plan a summer vacation somewhere but Jade realized quickly that she couldn't go because she was being flown out to New York three days after school ended to start working and getting people together for her play.

After everyone chimed in on their agreement to spending three weeks together in Cat's family's beach house except for Beck and Jade, the gang was about to separate for the weekend.

"Wait. Beck and Jade, you all haven't said anything this whole time," Cat said.

"Uh, well we can't go," Beck said for the both of them.

Jade was going to have to rent an apartment to live in New York for at least the summer and probably the next year, and Beck decided he wanted to come with her and she wanted him to be in her play if she could have any say in it.

"Why?" Tori asked.

Jade could read Beck's mind the second he exchanged glances with her.

"No, don't!" She cried, putting her hand over her mouth. She didn't want them to know. They would treat her differently, treat her like they all treated Tori. And she didn't want that. It felt wrong to brag and she wouldn't do it. She only wanted to share it with people that were close to her in case it didn't work out and she would be viewed as a failure.

"Jade, you should tell them. It's big news," Beck said.

Jade grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the group toward his car.

"We'll talk about this later," Jade told the group before she and Beck got into his car.

•••

After Jade left, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori were trying to figure out why the couple was acting weird. They couldn't figure it out. Under Tori's guidance of being nosy friends, the group ended up trying to sneak around and figure it out.

One day after class, Sikowitz asked Jade to stay after. The door was closed so they couldn't hear what they were saying but Robbie's mouth fell open.

"Jade's smiling. Like a lot. Like it looks like she's been taken over by happy aliens," Robbie explained.

"That's so weird. I wonder why she won't just tell us," André pondered.

After a while the gang just gave up and assumed maybe Jade just begged him to stay with her over the summer and ditch whatever plans they had as a group.

•••

School ended, and Jade and Beck ended up settling in their new apartment in New York.

"I feel like we're married," he laughed as he kissed her neck as they fornicated on a table in their new apartment.

Everything was great and Jade had felt truly happy, although she didn't let herself open up and smile as much as she had the past couple months.

Jade's Mom ended up staying in LA with her little brother, and Beck's parents agreed to let him go once they explained how rare the opportunity was.

Jade got to the location she was given and met with a bunch of people who apparently worked for her now. Throughout the next two weeks there were casting calls and sitting through tons of auditions.

"It feels wrong," Jade kept saying.

"Have you ever considered playing the lead yourself? I mean it is based off of you, right?" The man who hired her asked.

"I can do that?" Jade asked, feeling dumb but not giving herself enough credit with her own acting ability.

"Fuck yeah. You can do whatever the hell you want. You own the play and we're giving you money to help you out and be business partners and share in the success."

•••

Summer was almost over and Jade could confidently say that this summer had been one of the best summers of her life. Beck got to be in the play with her which helped her not be as stressed out.

She felt extremely vulnerable because she was talking about her abusive relationship between her and her father through really depressing songs but it felt freeing. It was starting to look real and extremely professional. They were in the rehearsal stage now where they were learning choreographies and songs.

Sikowitz had even flown to New York to visit for one of the first workshops they had and to also hang out with his friend that hired Jade.

Jade had to wonder if Sikowitz told his friend about her, and that was the reason he chose her.

Sikowitz literally was crying his eyes out and it freaked Jade out a little bit. She felt awkward and vulnerable because after seeing it, she knew that he knew that it was all about her.

Everything was going according to plan. Her mom and Beck's parents had even come to visit and see the first workshop of the play.

Obviously the play was nowhere near it's opening but it was starting to seem realer every day.

She also loved living with Beck. She practically already moved into his RV with him, but living together in an apartment and realizing that they still were able to be happy and not get annoyed with each other made Jade feel a lot safer than she did before about her future with him.

••••

Jade and Beck had to skype with Sikowitz and the principal of Hollywood Arts to figure out how they were still going to attend school.

It was decided that they were going to have to complete Math, English, Science, and History online but because they were already out in the real world technically working, the would get credit for the acting, songwriting, and other classes.

The rest of the gang still had no idea about Jade's play and then being in New York all summer.

The gang started to realize something was up when both of them didn't show up for the first day of school.

After many unanswered calls the Jade and Beck, Beck answered and told none of them to worry about it, out of respect for Jade's wishes.

The gang was starting to get worried and went to visit Beck's parents who told them everything, not knowing that Jade didn't really want the rest of the gang to know

•••

It was a mess. Jade and Beck has got home from rehearsal really late and woke up the next day to about 30 missed calls and texts from all of their friends.

"What do you want?" Jade answered her phone.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a play you are literally directing and staring in in New York?" Tori exclaimed.

"Because it's none of your business," Jade replied.

"We're so happy for you!" Cat said happily and Jade realized that everyone was there on speakerphone.

"Thank you guys. I just felt weird talking about it. Sorry we've been so secretive. I don't know why I didn't want to tell you guys—"

"Can we get tickets when it comes out? Are you going to become famous?" Tori interrupted, making Jade roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Look, we have to get ready for rehearsal."

••

It was basically a whole year later. Through FaceTiming, the gang still talked to each other.

It was finally the opening night of the workshop for the public. So it wasn't even opening night, but it was a start. Of course André, Cat, Robbie, and Tori made it and cheered Jade and Beck on. They were in the front row and made Jade smile when she heard them yelling for her. She was glad they found out when they did she didn't want them to be all mushy because they were never like that with her before, but it felt right because she was proud of what she had started to accomplish and what she was going to accomplish in the future.


End file.
